


Dumpster Diving Leads To Friendship

by esmeblaise



Series: Lets Run Away And Find A FamILY [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is a cold blooded snake, Implied Child Abuse, Its pretty pg for remus cause hes still a kid and he hasnt been fucked up yet, M/M, Mostly just Remus thinking Dee is pretty, Remus POV, Remus and Deceit go dumpster diving, Remus being Remus, Remus is about ten and Dee is eleven, Remus mentions his dad, Roman is just mentioned, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, This kid does not have a filter, not that shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblaise/pseuds/esmeblaise
Summary: “Well that’s an odd thing to find in a dumpster.”A prequel to Lets Run Away Together, cause I wanted to write Remus and Dee's first meeting





	Dumpster Diving Leads To Friendship

_ “Stupid Roman, stupid dad, stupid teachers, stupid school, stupid...me” _

_ “Well that’s an odd thing to find in a dumpster.” _

Remus immediately grabbed the closest thing he could find -a moldy baguette- and whirled around to see a slightly older boy leaning over the rim of the dumpster and smirking.

“Oh, yer notta cop.” Remus sighed, leaning back against a soggy box and taking a bite out of his makeshift weapon (waste not want not)

“Not last time I checked.” The boy chucked before hefting himself into the dumpster next to Remus. 

Remus cocked his head, still nibbling on the bread (hey that rhymed! Nice one Remus!) and evaluated the other kid.

He looked slightly older than Remus, but was shorter and skinnier. The boy was wearing mismatched gloves with a knitted hat crammed onto his head, his large winter coat was clearly made for someone bigger but the kid still seemed to be shivering slightly. 

The coolest thing about him though, in Remus’ opinion (which is the only opinion that mattered) was the large burn covering half of his face, a scar reaching from the corner of his mouth to his ear, and a single golden eye.

If not for that half of the boy’s face, he would have looked perfectly ordinary, if a little cold, and Remus’ would have (probably) ignored him. Instead he blurted out-

“Your face is cool.”

The other boy blinked and Remus immediately covered his mouth with his hands  _ (you're being rude again you know what dad said about being rude be more like roman dont just say whatever pops into your head-)  _ and smacked himself in the head with what was left of the baguette.

_ “Oooooooow” _

The other boy snorted and leaned forward, gently moving Remus’ hands to inspect his forming bruise.

“How did you manage to injure your head with a piece of bread?”

“I dunno its stale- hey!” Remus grinned and pointed at the stranger, “You rhymed!”

The boy smirked and sat back down, this time closer to Remus, “I suppose I did.”

“I like rhyming, I also like singing, but Roro never lets me sing anything good. He always wants to sing disney songs, which are boring.”

“What songs do you like to sing?”

Remus grinned, “The ones with lots of cursing.”

The other boy laughed again, Remus liked his laugh. Maybe he should tell him? Dad said compliments are okay to say. Then again, dad also said not to draw pictures of roman being electrocuted on the walls so what did he know?

Still Remus couldn’t handle not talking.

“What’s your name?” That was okay to say right? And it would mean Remus could learn more about this kid with the cool scar and nice laugh.

Unfortunately the other boy’s face fell when he asked that and noooo now hes upset! way to go Remus you fucked it up again by talking! 

The other kid seemed to sense his discomfort so he said, “Dee, you can call me Dee.”

“Deedee?”

Dee smirked, and yaaay he’s happy again! “If you prefer.”

Remus nodded, anything to keep this boy smiling.

“May I ask you a question?”

“Sure! I’ll always answer! Even if you don’t ask! I'm always talking! Its like if it goes through my brain it comes out of my mouth! Dad and Ro says it's super annoying and I should stop and sometimes they wish I was mute, I mean they don’t say that but I can tell they're thinking it, unlike me, they don’t say everything they think but I can always always tell. Uh you had a question?”

Dee blinked, “It's amazing, you did that all in one breath.”

“Huh?”

“Why are you sitting in a dumpster?”

Remus grinned, “Oh I live here now! Roro and Dad don’t want me around and the teachers all hate me and I don’ have any friends so I’m trash and trash belongs in a dumpster so now I live here!”

“That's an interesting conclusion.”

“Is it? I thought it made sense. But most things that make sense to me don’ make sense to nobody else so whaddo I know? I’m pre’ stupid.”

“I said it was interesting, not stupid.”

Remus cocked his head, “There's a difference? Grownups always say things are ‘interesting’ or ‘creative’ when they really mean I’m batshit bonkers. I can tell. Though.” Remus leaned forward, scrutinizing the other boy, “You don’ have the same look in yer eyes that they always do. So maybe yer telling the truth.”

Dee scoffed, “That would be a first. Knowing me I’m just good at lying.”

Remus tilted his head even more, it was starting to hurt his neck a little, “No I think yer bein’ honest with me.”

Dee gave a sad small smile and no, Remus didn’t like that look one bit, “I don’ like it when yer sad Dee.”

The other boy looked up, surprise clear on his face for barely a flash before his smirk was back in place, “You barely know me. You don’t even know my name.”

“You don’ know my name neither. But you still sat in a dumpster with me cause I was feelin like trash.”

“I sat in the dumpster because it’s warmer in here.”

Remus grinned, “See, now _ that’s _ a lie!”

Dee shook his head, smile much more genuine now, “I think you’re lie detector is broken Remus.”

Remus sat up, startled, “You- How’d you know my name-? I din’ introduce myself! At least,” Remus cocked his head again, thinking hard, “I don’ think I did?” Remus gasped, “Are you a mind reader??”

Dee laughed, loud and full this time and  _ wow that was pretty _ , “You have a habit of talking to yourself. You were right when you said you had no filter.”

Remus smiled, “That’s exactly what a mind reader would say!” Except- “Ohshitwhat else did I say out loud?! Did I say you were pretty?! Cause I was thinking it quite a lot! I was also thinking about how I wanna touch your scars! Also you look cold and I kinda wanna hug you now so you don’t freeze because you look like you’d freeze and I don’ want my first and only friend to become a popsicle! Though if you were a popsicle I would totally lick you! Is that weird? Thats weird. But you’d be defrosted and I’d get a nice Dee Popsicle -hahaha dee popsicile. Popsicles look like dicks. And I heard some older kids talking about sucking them so I think its appropriate but dad said talking about dicks is never appropriate but dad also said-”

Remus stopped when a single gloved finger was pressed to his lips.

If he wanted to, he could keep talking, Dad once covered his mouth with both of his big grownup dad hands and Remus still kept blabbering away for ten minutes until he ran out of air.

But for some reason, Dee’s simple request that he stop quieted him immediately. 

“Careful, you’re turning blue from lack of oxygen.” 

Remus’ tongue flicked out to lick the gloved finger, his own request to continue talking. Dee immediately obliged, something Dad had only done when Remus resorted to biting, and Remus took a deep breath to continue his rant when-

“Hey yer turning blue too.”

Dee frowned and pulled off one of gloves to press a burned hand to his face, “Shoot you’re right. Though I believe mine is from the cold and not a lack of air.”

Remus frowned and reached forward, Dee was right, he was quite cold, and shivering. If he stayed in this dumpster any longer Remus might actually have to defrost his friend. 

Dee pulled his glove back on before standing up and swing a leg over the dumpster to hop out. Though he stopped when he noticed Remus hadn’t moved.

“Aren’t you coming? I know a place on third that makes pretty good soup and doesn’t ask too many questions.”

Remus grinned, not caring that he was technically homeless, not caring that his life was about to get way more difficult, not caring that his dad was probably happy he only had Roman now. 

Remus had a pretty, cool, _friend who_ _wanted him_.

And all he had to do was go dumpster diving.


End file.
